


Boyfriend Material

by FortunesRevolver



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, It's all fluff, M/M, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-15 02:00:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9214103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FortunesRevolver/pseuds/FortunesRevolver
Summary: It’s not alright. It’s not alright and Leo almost wants to kick himself for his complete lack of foresight.In which Leo suffers for what should have been a good idea -- and in a way, it was.





	

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:** Guang-Hong goes to America to spend a few weeks with Leo during off season. His luggage gets lost and he has to wear Leo’s clothes. Leo find Guang-Hong irresistible in his too large clothes. (Fluffy times ensue!)

Leo barely has a moment to process the busy hum of the airport baggage claim before he’s met with flushed, tear-stained cheeks and slender arms wrapping tightly around his middle. He jumps and looks down, trying to make sense of the jumbled and incoherent mess of what sounds like a hybridized mess of Mandarin and English. He looks exhausted, like he hasn’t slept properly the entire flight, and from the tension in his shoulders and the rigid way Guang-Hong is carrying himself, Leo knows something is more than a little wrong.

Almost immediately, he feels himself on guard as he looks around, half-expecting to find someone tall and intimidating with a beady-eyed gaze on Guang-Hong. Yet no one seems to pay them any mind and slip around them as easily as if they were a rock in a stream. The word ‘luggage’ finally catches his attention and Leo pauses his search. “You… what?”

“My… my luggage,” Guang-Hong repeats, his voice wavering with the effort of trying to retain coherency. “They… l-lost my l-luggage.”

“Oh.” It’s not a helpful nor a comforting response, but the increasingly dramatic scenarios that range from someone pushing Guang-Hong down to him being mugged somewhere between the plane and the luggage claim vanish from Leo’s mind in a heartbeat. His lips tremble as he tries not to smile -- he _knows_ he shouldn’t find the distressed expression cute, but it’s hard not to -- and he dips his head to press a kiss to Guang-Hong’s forehead. “Have you talked to anyone at the desk yet?”

Guang-Hong nods, nose wrinkling in irritation, and Leo feels a small weight form in his chest. He knows the feeling all too well: an almost-disaster that would have left him without anything to wear at the U.S Nationals is enough to evaporate his fondness for Guang-Hong’s puffy cheeks and distressed sniffles. Having almost nothing in a foreign country -- no matter how well you know it -- is stressful.

“What did they say?”

“They took down my information,” Guang-Hong mumbles and rubs his eyes as his frustrated tears finally slow. “...um, well, your information… but my name. They said they’d call if they found my bag.”

“When,” Leo corrects softly and adjusts his arms to better accommodate a proper hug. _“When_ they find it.” He pauses and looks to the backpack hanging off Guang-Hong’s shoulders and gives one of the straps a small tug. “What’s in here?”

If the look on Guang-Hong’s face is anything to go by, the question isn’t the right one to be asking right now. It’s a small bag, and Leo isn’t surprised to hear it only holds a few electronics, plugs, wallet, and a spare hat. Not much to live off of, and certainly not enough to last a few weeks.

The look on his face must say so, because almost immediately he can see the distress returning to Guang-Hong’s eyes and it takes all his effort not to bend down and do whatever it might take to make that sad look go away. “We’ll figure this out,” he smiles and gives Guang-Hong’s shoulder a small squeeze, urging him toward the exit where a car is waiting for them. “You can borrow some of my clothes for now. It’ll all be alright.”

“...okay,” Guang-Hong nods in response and his shoulders finally sag as he leans into Leo’s touch. “Thank you, Leo.”

* * *

It’s not alright. It’s not alright and Leo almost wants to kick himself for his complete lack of foresight.

Guang-Hong has always been smaller than him in all the time they’ve known each other, both in height and weight. He’s lithe and quick, and his cute, tiny figure is one of the many things Leo has always adored most about him: he’s the perfect size for hugging and the perfect weight for scooping up into hugs. This fact, however, fails to translate to potential problems with shared clothing, as it isn’t until Leo steps back into his room after going to get them something warm to drink that he realises he’s made a terrible, terrible mistake.

The sweatshirt he’s given Guang-Hong reaches halfway down his thighs and cloaks his torso in dark fabric. Without shoulders as broad as Leo’s to hold the fabric in place, the collar hangs to his left, revealing just enough of Guang-Hong’s collarbone to make Leo’s chest grow tight. Even the legs of Leo’s jogging pants -- intended to be form-fitting and slim -- hang loosely around Guang-Hong’s slender legs and swallow his feet whole.

A desperate voice in the back of his mind _prays_ that it’s just the rumbling of the recently turned-on heater that makes him feel so warm, but the more prominent part of his mind knows better. Guang-Hong’s figure might be hidden, but the loose fabric means there’s more room for things like hands to slip under and fingers to brush along the subtle curves of his hips to his stomach, up the lithe muscles of abdomen to his chest and--

No. No, no, no. _No._

Leo swallows thickly and shuts his eyes to inhale deeply. It’s completely baffling how one person can look so utterly _ravishable_ and _adorable_ at the same time, but Guang-Hong has already been a lot of things Leo never imagined himself thinking about anyone.

“Um…” Guang-Hong’s voice cuts through his muddled thoughts and Leo snaps back to attention with a jerk that sends a small wave of hot chocolate over the rim of his mugs and onto the back of his hands. He yelps, and Guang-Hong jumps in response, darting across the room to free Leo of his heated burdens. “A-are you alright?!”

“Dammit--” Leo hisses and tries to blow away hot sting that races through his nerves. Guang-Hong’s eyebrows draw together in concern, but Leo quickly drags his hands across his pants with a grin. “See? No big deal. I’ve spilled a lot worse on myself before.”

“...that’s not comforting,” Guang-Hong murmurs and sets their mugs on the nearby desk in favour of taking Leo’s hands in his own.

The heat he’d been trying to ignore rushes to his face and leaves his pulse fluttering about his chest as whatever Leo was going to say next gets stuck in his throat. A critical gaze looks him over and ends with a content sigh as Guang-Hong finally deems his hands uninjured and starts to release them, only for Leo to grab them in turn and swear under his breath when he realises he has absolutely no excuse to offer when Guang-Hong gives him a curious look.

“I, uh…” Leo balks when his mind offers him nothing and he laughs nervously. “I… I guess my clothes are a little bigger than I thought.”

Guang-Hong blinks and looks down as colour slowly blooms across his cheeks and he gives the pants he’s wearing an absent tug through the sweater. “A little,” he smiles faintly, “but it’s enough for now. I can wash what I was wearing earlier and--”

“You’re not wearing the same clothes every day.” Leo shakes his head firmly and leaves no room for Guang-Hong to argue. “We’ll run to one of those second-hand stores or something and grab a few things.”

“B-but…” Guang-Hong begins to protest, “I’ll need something to wear tomorrow, and--”

“I have more clothes,” Leo points out, and watches as Guang-Hong’s cheeks only grow darker.

“T-they’re almost falling off.”

“Well, yeah… but there’s nothing wrong with that.” Leo winces as soon as he speaks; how creepy had that sounded?. The broken sputter that follows rings in his ears as he scrambles to fix what he’s said, but he only digs his hole deeper. “I-I mean, it’s alright if they’re big. It’s really cute and--crap, no, wait, I-I mean, I’ll find something smaller tomorrow and…”

 _“...and?”_ Guang-Hong waits, looking at Leo expectantly despite his burning cheeks and Leo coughs, embarrassed.

“And…” Leo doesn’t know what was supposed to follow. It had been lost somewhere between the hand tightening its grip on his and the brief flash of tongue that slips across Guang-Hong’s slightly chapped lips -- lips that still look impossibly soft. There’s a lot of ‘ands’ he _wants_ to say like: ‘and I’ll just take them off anyway’ or ‘and you look like a doll, so that’s a perk’ or ‘and we can sleep now and worry about clothes tomorrow’ or the far more embarrassing: ‘and seriously, you’re _adorable_ right now, like _really_ adorable, and I’d really just like to hold you and just… not let go for the rest of the night. And maybe, probably, kiss every inch of your adorable face.’

There must be an endless number of more tactful things he _could_ have said, but it’s the last one that slips out of his mouth and, if possible, Guang-Hong’s cheeks darken even more.

“...o-oh.”

“...crap.” If he hadn’t sound creepy _before,_ he was certainly crossing that line _now._ “Uh, that came out… a little weird.”

“Just a little?” Guang-Hong smiles as his eyes sparkle and Leo immediately knows he hasn’t managed to accidentally come off as horrifying as he thought. “More than that.”

Leo’s mouth twists in distaste as he stare down at Guang-Hong who looks like he’s struggling between amusement and something else Leo can’t quite name.“Gee,” he murmurs, “thanks.”

“You’re welcome.” Guang-Hong’s smile is cheeky and Leo pretends to be upset as he scoops him into his arms and deposits him on the bed, leaving his sides open for assault.

Guang-Hong’s eyes grow wide and his jaw hangs open. The shock is only momentary, and his body seizes up as he tries to ward off Leo’s attack by curling into himself. “N-noo-ooo… L-Leeeooo! S-staaahhppp…!!” His giggles and snorts only encourage the quick dance of Leo’s fingers up and down Guang-Hong’s sides, and soon, they’re both laughing as Guang-Hong manages to free his fingers from the confines of sleeves much too long for himself and returns the gesture.

It doesn’t take long until they’re both panting and slumped across Leo’s bed as they try to regain their breath.

“That was mean…” Guang-Hong mumbles and Leo turns to look at him with a grin, but feels it slip away almost immediately immediately.

“Oh…”

Guang-Hong’s cheeks are flushed, the light hue of pink staining his pale cheeks and illuminate every freckle scattered across the bridge of his nose. Parted lips allow quick puffs of air to escape that follow the rise and fall of his chest, each exhale brushing over Leo’s face. His breath, Leo notes, is sharp, but sweet, like wintergreen gum, and without thinking, Leo follows the aroma forward and stops just short as he brings a hand up to try and brush the disheveled bangs from Guang-Hong’s face.

“Leo?” It’s barely a whisper, almost as if Guang-Hong is afraid of breaking whatever rests between them. The sentiment is something Leo can understand, and he hesitates as carefully allows himself to close the remaining distance between them and push the loose hair away and cradles Guang-Hong’s cheek.

“...yeah?”

“Are you…” Guang-Hong trails off, and Leo watches as his eyes dart about his face, like a butterfly trying to find proper ground to land on. In the corner of his eye, he can see pale fingers curling around the dark fabric of his borrowed sweater, and somehow, knowing Guang-Hong is just as nervous as he is makes the tight knot in his stomach start to unravel.

Face set in determination, Leo forces his worries aside and leans forward. He pauses just short of Guang-Hong’s lips and waits, counting up to ten in his mind to give ample time for either of them to pull away. But Leo _knows_ he wants this, and if the hand that reaches out to pull gently at the fabric of his shirt is any indication, Guang-Hong does too.

He barely has a moment to move before Guang-Hong surges forward and takes Leo by surprise, jerking back with a strained yelp as their foreheads collide with an audible thump. Leo’s heart starts to sink as he worries the moment is lost, but Guang-Hong has already tried again and Leo tries not to choke as a nose ends up in the mouth he’s just opened to apologise.

It takes everything Leo has _not_ to laugh, but Guang-Hong looks utterly _mortified_ with his mistake, and Leo offers what he hopes is a comforting smile in return. “It’s alright,” he whispers, and slides his hand behind Guang-Hong’s head. “Let me…”

Just as Leo suspected, he can taste the fresh tang of mint on Guang-Hong’s lips. They’re soft, just slightly plump, with only a few small rough spots where the skin has chapped. The pressure against his own trembling and shy, and the grip on his shirt grows tighter as he feels Guang-Hong try to contain his eagerness, but Leo only encourages him by threading his fingers into Guang-Hong’s hair and maneuvers his other arm around his waist. He doesn’t notice the burn in his chest from the lack of air until they pull apart, but be wastes no time and draws in a deep breath before he plunges back in and draws Guang-Hong closer to him.

Guang-Hong grunts in response, and for a moment, Leo thinks he’s gone too far, but the weight against him shifts and resettles itself against his chest. In the back of his mind, Leo tries to remember to make a joke later about being a mattress, but Guang-Hong’s confidence seems to be growing and the thought is lost as lips trail along his jaw, down to his neck, and back up to his mouth. He can’t begin to guess or imagine where Guang-Hong -- sweet, innocent, easily flustered, and precious Guang-Hong -- has learned any of this, but if he’s willing to use it here, Leo can’t begin to care. So long as those small hands remain on his chest and the kisses don’t stop anytime soon.

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm sort of surprised I didn't end up writting a MILLION AND TWELVE fanfics for Victuuri, but I also really love LeoJi like holy shit??? They need so much more love and the fandom has Victuuri handled for me, so I'll probably stick to writing these two. For now. ~~But I also have Tales of Zestiria and Miraculous Ladybug project to work on, so...~~
> 
> I'm still not sure I got their characters just write ~~(*slapped for puns*)~~ but I suppose with so little canon information and reference to work with, it does give me a little wiggle-room. Either way, I hope I pulled it off well enough to be enjoyable~
> 
> Also I'm so sorry for the title it was a joke I swear.


End file.
